The Cry Of Silent Tears
by Katiestargazer
Summary: Adrianna Everly is a mute and an orphan. She has been since she was seven. When she has a strange dream about a curly-haired latino telling her to go to a weird camp, will she follow her instinct and go? Or will she stay at the orphanage and be lonely forever...AFTER BLOOD OF OLYMPUS.
1. chapter one

**Hello.** **I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

Chapter one: Her Silence.

Arianna POV:

 _Her Silence_

 _Never ever mistake her silence for weakness._

 _Remember that sometimes the air stills,_

 _before the onset of a hurricane._

I was never born this way. Silent. Forbidden to ever speak in this world. It happened when I was seven years old.

 _The accident._ Is what they called it. _Bad luck._ But I knew better.

It was raining hard that night. My mother had just picked me up from my friend's house. His name was Sam. He was my only friend at that time. Little did I know that that was the last time I would ever see him again. I was telling my mother about what we did at his house, you see back then, I would never stop talking.

My mother would grin at me from the rearview mirror.

I was in the middle of telling her about the intense game of hide-and-seek we had when a large boulder hit the roof off of our car, pinning my mother from above. We lived in San Francisco at the time, and we were driving on the edge of a riven so everyone blamed it on a rockslide or something, but I thought differently. The rock had made our car swerve out of control. It did a complete 180 and slammed into the guard rails on the side of the road.

It felt as if the world had slowed down. Another boulder hit the car, on my side this time and glass flew everywhere. I had been screaming at the top of my lungs the whole time, of course, I was only seven.

My mother was slumped against the steering wheel, blood pouring down the side of her face. She wouldn't answer me.

I looked out my window and screamed for help. A man walked up to my window, I almost cried from relief. But then I realized something. This man was not human. He had long black/green deadlocks and was a good 8 feet tall. The man smiled at me, showing me his rotting teeth. I screamed again, his legs were not human legs, but he had lizard legs. And his hair was not in dreadlocks, but live snakes. Writhing and squirming, flicking their tongues.

I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt and get away from him, but he was quicker. He reached through the broken window and grabbed me by the neck. I choked and gagged, but he tightened his grip and grinned wickedly.

"Take this as a warning little Neptun spawn." he spat. Little black dots were dancing in front of my eyes. "If you help the little greek camp win in the battle that's yet to come, I will kill _all_ of the people you love and care for. And ill make sure you'll be watching." My vision tunneled and everything turned black.

I woke up in the hospital. There was a nurse in the room with a sympathetic look on her face. She told me the bad news. My mother had died in the accident, buy trama to her head. And I somehow got glass in my throat and it tore up my voicebox, I would never be able to speak again. Forever silent. _Mute._


	2. chapter two

**hi.**

 **I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

 **SIGN LANGUAGE:** _Looks like this_

Chapter two: House Of Gold

Arianna POV:

 _In the silence_

 _of your dark,_

 _you see the memory_

 _that is never going to fade._

The sound of waves crashing on a shore is one of the best sounds in the world, doncha think? It's very relaxing. I look out over the water. This is my favorite spot on the beach. There was this little hill right next to the water, high enough that you can see everything and everyone below you, but you can not hear them. The wind always carries the voices away.

I sit here in perfect silence, thinking about my week, my friend, everything really. Silence helps me think. I guess that's why I like Grover, he rarely talks. He only uses ASL when I'm around.

He's an odd kid. I guess you could say that. He was born crippled so he has to use crutches to walk. But he's cool. He said he moved here a year ago, from Maine. He was homeschooled for half the year before moving to the public school we go to now.

One of the reasons we became friends is because he knew ASL. Sign language. My only way to communicate. Once the teachers at our school found out he knew ASL, they changed my schedule to match his perfectly. So he could be my translator. But really, they probably did it so they don't have to pay for a professional translator.

Grover was a short little guy. He always wore a hat of some sort. And anytime I asked why he would get a little defensive and say he had a huge bald spot on his head that he didn't want to show.

But what really makes me like him is because he looks and acts just like Sam. An old childhood friend. My only childhood friend really.

Ever since the _accident,_ I had closed myself off from the world. I was in a dark place, for a long time. Grover and Ms.Hanks were the people that helped me out of it.

Ms.Hanks is the owner of the orphanage I live in now. I had run away from several foster homes, and orphanages. But every time the police would catch me and send me to a new one. When I met Ms.Hanks I never wanted to leave. She was so sweet and kind to me, she even went out of her way to learn ASL so we can communicate.

I've stayed with her for a year and a half now. That's the longest I've ever stayed with anyone _ever._

I look at the beautiful sunset and sighed. It was getting late. I should probably head back...

I stood up from the ground and looked at the sky for another moment more before walking back down the hill and towards home.

(time skip to next day)

 _I will make_ _you_

 _queen_ _of everything you see._

 _ill put you on the map._

 _ill cure you of disease._

I finished the song with a slow C chord and smiled to myself. I did it! I finally figured out the whole song! It took me a week, but I did it! I put my ukulele down beside me and grabbed my notebook, writing in the last few chords.

A small knock at the door jarred me out of my thoughts. I look up to see Grover, leaning against the doorway grinning. His smile was infectious and I grinned back.

He walked over to my bed and sat beside me, he put the crutches down so he could use his hands to speak.

 _What you doing?_ he asked.

I pointed to my Ukulele and picked up my notebook, showing him the song that I finished.

 _I finished chords to song House Of Gold by Twenty One_ _Pilots_ I replied.

Grover nodded enthusiastically. He knew about my weird hobbies, I would listen to a song that I liked over and over until I memorized it, then I would make a strumming pattern and chords for it on the Ukulele. This song was particularly easy because the Ukulele was one of the main instruments in the song.

 _What do you want to do tonight?_ Grover asked. I thought about it, every Saturday me and Grover go out and do something together. like, go to the movies, or the library, something like that.

I shrugged. _What do you want to do?_

Grover shook his head.

 _you chose_. He said back. I shook my head this time.

 _Bull._ _I always chose. it's your turn._ Grover sighed.

 _Okay,_ _Central Park._ I nodded and grinned at him, laughing my silent laugh. Grover knew all my favorite places.

 _Fine.next time we're going to enchilada place on 5th avenue._ Grover broke the silence and chuckled, standing up. I stood up from the bed also and grabbed my shoes, putting them on.

"I'll meet you outside." Grover left the room. I grabbed my sketchpad, colored pencils and some snacks that I keep in my room. Then I left, closing the door behind me.

(time skip)

We went to our favorite place in Central Park, on the edge of Lake south, under a huge oak tree.

Grover was currently feeding some squirrels peanuts that I got out of my backpack. He seemed to be enjoying himself, making little clicking noises to the furry animals. And what was cool is that they didn't seem afraid of him. They walked right up to him and snatched the food out of his open palm.

He chuckled and wiped the nut dust from his hands. I didn't notice however, I was to busy sketching the view of the lake, and the surrounding trees to notice.

I was working on a rather large willow tree when Grover tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up at him, my sea-green eyes searching his face. He gave me a sad smile.

"You did it again." I looked at him, confused.

 _What?_ I signed. Grover sighed and looked at the sky as if saying, _why me?_ He shook his head and looked back at me.

 _I asked you if you wanted to go to dinner. But you weren't paying attention._ Grover explained. _You've been zoning out a lot recently, you okay?_

I nodded and closed my sketchbook, looking at my watch. _N_ _ot hungry, getting late. Should get back._ I stood up and shrugged at his unconvinced look. Grover stood too, grabbing his crutches and backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

"When was the last time you ate?" He raised an eyebrow. I bit my lip, tucking my long black hair behind my ear.

 _Wednesday?_ I signed reluctantly. Grover cursed under his breath and looked up at me, looking cheated. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my jacket. A clear sign that I didn't want to talk about it, after all, a mute person needs there hands to talk right?

"We talked about this Arianna..." I flinched at my real name. Grover suddenly looked embarrassed. "Sorry... Ari..."

I waved him off and started walking towards the gates of the park. Grover followed me, showing remarkable speed for someone who's crippled.

"It isn't healthy for you to skip so many meals, Ari..." Grover said, slowing his steps to match mine.

I shrugged, _I'm never hungry._ Grover raised his eyebrows.

"Bull crap. Don't make me tell Ms. Hanks." I looked at him, startled. He never says _bull crap._ Only I do, he even despises it when _I_ do it. He must be really pissed.

 _D_ _on't need to tell Ms.Hanks_ I signed hurridly. _I'll eat when I get back._ I assured him.

"How do I know what you're telling the truth?" He gave me a pointed look. I bit my lip, tugging on a piece of my hair, a nervous habit of mine.

 _Your just going to have to trust me._ I signed, watching for his reaction. Grover looked at me for a full 20 seconds before sighing, looking at the ground.

"I trust you, probably more than I should." He added the last part under his breath. I heard it and frowned. But didn't sign anything.

A cold breeze past through the park, effectively chilling both of us. I shivered and pulled my jacket tighter around me, zipping it up and putting on the hood.

Grover had to stop walking to zip his up. He needed his hands. We walked in silence. Grover started glancing behind him, looking paranoid.

I frowned, tapping him on the shoulder before signing my concern. _What are you looking at?_ His frowned deepened and he glanced behind him one more time before answering.

"It's nothing... I'm sure its nothing..." he quickened his pace a little. I looked over my shoulder, nothing looked strange or suspicious. Just normal people going about there everyday life.

I pierced my lip but signed nothing. After about another 10 minutes of walking in silence, we made it to the orphanage. I stopped outside the door, _I'll see you Monday_

Grover nodded. _See you then._ I gave him a small hug before going inside.

 **FIN.**


	3. chapter three

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

 **SIGN LANGUAGE:** _Looks like this._

Chapter three: He is coming

2:00 AM

 _Lying in bed_

 _staring at the ceiling_

 _with a mind full of_

 _tangled_ _thoughts_

 _contradictions that_

 _no_ _one can solve._

 _Screaming_ _in_

 _scenes of a_ _disturbance_

 _in_ _the silence of the dark_

I feel bad for lying to Grover. I didn't eat when I got back. I went straight to my room after saying goodnight to Ms. Hanks. She had asked me if I had eaten anything. And I said yes. I told her I had gone to dinner with Grover.

But I lied to her. I lied to both of them.

I got to my room and immediately got ready for bed. Once I finished, I flopped myself on the bed and turned off the lights. I was really tired. I closed my eyes and thought about all the events that happened today. My mind drifted to a section from a book that we read in class a few weeks ago, _Sleeping is nice, you forget about everything for a while. But sleep is the brother of death._

A breeze ruffled my hair, whipping it around my face, obscuring my view. I tried to push it behind my ears but I couldn't move. It felt like I was tied with ropes. I tried with all my strength, but nothing happened.

Another gust of wind blew in my face, but this time it cleared my vision. I was standing on a white sandy beach, sand dunes on either side of me. The water in front of me was as still and clear as glass. I've never seen water like that.

"Hey. I didn't expect you to be here." I whipped my head to the side, sitting on the ground a few feet away from me was a boy that looked about my age. His chocolate brown eyes were distant, staring out to sea. Dark brown curly hair was blowing around his face, it was long and unkept. The boy looked up at me, my heart almost stopped, could he see me? I looked the other direction and was surprised to see another person.

This one was a girl, one with honey blond hair. She was wearing a dark grey sweater and jeans while the boy had on a bright orange t-shirt and shorts. What was startling about the girl was her eyes. They were gray. Not blue/gray, gray. Like storm clouds.

"Where did you expect to find me?" I turned my head back to the boy, he wasn't showing any emotions except slight amusement.

The girl rolled her eyes, "I don't know... Bunker Nine, or the forages..." she trailed off. The boy shrugged and looked back to the ocean. The blond girl sighed. "Leo... you should come to the campfire tonight. you haven't gone since... the night you came back."

 _Leo_... _that's his name._

Leo frowned, "Annabeth...I just don't feel like celebrating..." He looked at the ground. _Annabeth? What kind of name is that?_

The girl- _Annabeth_ sighed. "It's not a celebration Leo... It's a time to spend with your friends. You've been really closed off lately... were all worried about you." Leo looked up at Annabeth and stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"There's no reason to be worried about me. And if you're worried about me so much ill go to the bonfire okay?" He gave her a half smile. Annabeth smiled back.

"Hey, Annabeth! You coming?" A male voice called from the edge of the beach, Annabeth turned around, "Yes! just a second!" She turned back and gave Leo a small hug before walking towards the voice, "Don't be too long!" she called while walking away.

Leo nodded to himself and kicked at the sand. Giving one more look at the water before turning in my direction. We made eye contact and I shivered. I had a feeling that he could really see me.

"Arianna, you're in danger. You need to find your friend Grover and tell him everything you saw tonight. Tell him he needs to get you to CHB as soon as possible." My eyes widened and I tried to raise my hands to sign my confusion but I couldn't.

Leo took a step forward and put his hands on my shoulders. I jumped and tried to move but I couldn't. "Get to Camp Half-Blood. He is coming."

 **FIN**


End file.
